


chase me

by starryboy



Series: love where you least expect it [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Photography, Weddings, does renmin count as a rarepair, i dont care i love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryboy/pseuds/starryboy
Summary: Renjun grabs onto his tie, pulling him closer while cocking his head to the side, mimicking Jaemin, “I think you should kiss me.”Jaemin’s eyes widen and the other smirks, he wasn’t expecting Renjun to be so bold, “We know nothing about each other.”





	chase me

**Author's Note:**

> me: spends a whole month on one fic  
> also me: writes two fics in one night
> 
> you're welcome

Jaemin loves his job, getting to photograph some of the most important days of people’s lives makes him incredibly happy. Also it pays well.

Today is what he considers the usual, it’s a wedding which is a pretty standard gig in the photography world, but there’s something that makes today special. Well, not something, more like someone.

There’s a boy standing underneath a tree in the park where they’re taking photos, it’s during a break, one of the grooms reviewing the pictures Jaemin just took, and he really wants to talk to him. They look about the same age, the other being shorter than Jaemin himself, and he looks bored.

He makes his way to the boy and looks up once Jaemin makes his presence known. The boy looks a mix between disinterested and disgusted, and he’s not gonna lie, it kinda breaks Jaemin spirit. He’s not one to give up on a challenge, and he’s considering this tiny boy a challenge.

“Can I help you?” the boy asks, looking him up and down.

Jaemin stutters a bit while answering, “Well no,” he moves to turn away from Jaemin. “You just looked lonely.”

The pretty boy looks at him for a minute, almost like he’s sizing Jaemin up, dictating whether or not he’s worth his time. Jaemin finds it oddly attractive.

He stands up and Jaemin straightens his back, “I’m not.” and with that he walks away. Jaemin watches him go, licking his lips, and decides that by the end of the night he’s going to get the odd boy’s number.

 

_________________

 

It’s later in the evening now, and no offense to the lovely newly weds, but Jaemin bored. He’s never really liked doing weddings, always found them uninteresting, he’s looking through the lense of his camera, taking random photos of people when he can, when he sees the pretty boy, maybe he just needed someone there with him.

He walks toward said boy, who sees him coming and rolls his eyes. The boy downs his drink right as Jaemin arrives, and stands up, moving to get away from him. Okay, now Jaemin a bit sad, he hasn’t even been flat out rejected, just avoided.

Pretty boy opens his mouth and, “Sicheng, everything is so lovely, I’m so happy for you.”

Jaemin spins around to find one of the grooms behind him and steps out of the way so both of them can talk. He sees the boy giggle out of the corner of his eye.

“Thank you Renjun,” Renjun, that’s a pretty name. Sicheng hears someone call his name, and they all turn to see the other groom waving wildly from the other side of the room. He sighs, rolling his eyes, before turning to Jaemin. “Thank you for the pictures so far Jaemin, from what I’ve seen they look wonderful.” He nods as a thank you, and Sicheng turns around, walking towards his husband.

Renjun turns to him and bursts out laughing, and Jaemin laughs too. His laugh is adorable and Jaemin thinks that he wants to be the reason for it. The other boy looks at him and smiles, “Jaemin, right.”

He rolls his eyes, “Yup, Renjun?” The other nods shifting closer to Jaemin.

“Do you want to get some fresh air with me?”

Jaemin nods, looking at Renjun’s face, eyes flicking down to his lips for a moment. Renjun grabs his hand, leading him outside, he’s probably going to get in trouble, but Renjun is so beautiful he doesn’t care.

The door bangs open once they get outside. It’s cold and Renjun shivers slightly, which makes Jaemin take his suit jacket off and wrap it around the shorter boy. He smiles as a thank you, and Jaemin sucks in a breath, he really wasn’t expecting to meet a cute boy at this wedding, and he definitely wasn’t expecting wanting to kiss said boy really badly.

“So, Jaemin,” Renjun says, kicking a rock with his foot. They’re leaning against the building, looking at the night sky. “Tell me about yourself.”

He clears his throat, tearing his eyes away from Renjun, “Well, I’m 18, I’m studying photography,” he pauses, shaking his head. “Uh, obviously,” Renjun smiles at him and Jaemin’s brain freezes up. “Honestly I don’t really know what to say, you’re so pretty I’ve forgotten everything but your name.”

Renjun laughs, he’s embarrassed, probably not expecting that, “I’m 18 as well, I’m studying art,” Jaemin smiles at that. “I’m from China,” he pauses, looking Jaemin in the eyes. “And I think you’re really cute.”

Jaemin’s breath catches in his throat, but he plays it off cooly, he hopes. “We both find each other cute,” he cocks his head, this time staring unashamed at the other’s lips. “What are we going to do?”  
Renjun grabs onto his tie, pulling him closer while cocking his head to the side, mimicking Jaemin, “I think you should kiss me.”

Jaemin’s eyes widen and the other smirks, he wasn’t expecting Renjun to be so bold, “We know nothing about each other.”

He pouts looking up at Jaemin and he’s finding it really hard to resist pushing Renjun against the wall and kissing him silly. Renjun trails a hand down Jaemin’s chest before grabbing onto one of the belt loops of his slacks, effectively pulling Jaemin flush against his smaller body.

There’s not much room between their lips and Jaemin really wants to kiss him, but he also wants to make Renjun make the first move. They stare at each other for awhile before Renjun speaks up, “There’s a pretty boy wanting you to kiss him and you’re not going for it?”

Jaemin smirks, two can play at that game, “What makes you think I want to kiss you?”

Renjun huffs out a laugh, rolling his eyes, “Jaemin you haven’t stopped staring at my lips since we met.”

Well, he can’t disagree with that , and that’s what makes Jaemin give up and press his lips against Renjun’s. He mentally apologizes to him for his chapped lips, but forgets all about it once Renjun starts moving his mouth against his. It’s amazing, the feeling of Renjun’s lips on his, Jaemin thinks he could do this all day.

Renjun moves his hand from the front of Jaemin’s pants to his lower back, pressing him even more against his own body. Jaemin has a hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek, carefully cradling it like Renjun is the most delicate thing he’s ever seen, because he is.

Jaemin sighs as the other pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down slightly, and Jaemin opens his mouth. Renjun is intoxicating, not just the way he tastes, but everything about him. Jaemin hasn’t even known him a day and he already wants to know more about him, to take him on cute dates, and especially kiss him more.

Renjun sucks on his tongue and Jaemin makes a noise high in his throat. He pulls away, panting slightly, and Renjun licks his lip, looking at Jaemin almost hungrily. Jaemin’s about to say something, or kiss him again, when the door opens and someone calls Renjun’s name.

“Hold on I’ll be right there,” he shouts back, digging for something in his back pocket. He unlocks his phone and shoves it into Jaemin’s hand. Jaemin laughs, inputting his number as quickly as he can, before giving it back to the other. Renjun smiles at him, leaning up so he can press a kiss to Jaemin cheek.

“I’ll call you later,” he says, before walking away. Jaemin is breathless, he honestly can’t believe that happened, and he laughs while walking back into the venue. He should probably do his job, but Renjun is still at the back of his mind.

Jaemin can’t wait for that phone call.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this mess if you have any ships you want me to write feel free to drop them in my cc inbox!


End file.
